


Truth or Dare

by Featherly



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Group Sex, Hung Billy Batson, Multi, Penisawe, Truth or Dare, cockworship, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherly/pseuds/Featherly
Summary: After a long mission the team are forced to occupy themselves in order to keep their sleeping schedule, and what better way than with a game of Truth or Dare where lies are impossible to tell?A common question reveals Billy’s biggest secret, and boy oh boy is it a huge one.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Q1kilnnister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Q1kilnnister).



The team collapsed onto the base couches, groaning and moaning after a VERY tiring mission. 

“I can’t believe Croc got on a team with weather wizard” growled Robin lowly, his head lolled on Kidflash’s shoulder with his eyes closed. 

“We still need to find out how they communicate” groaned Aqualad moodily, already half asleep in the recliner. 

“This whole mission was a bust” said Artemis, leaning lightly on Miss Martian with her eyes open. 

Zatanna sat on the couch closest to the TV, lookingly longingly at the exhausted team. A quick glance at the clock told her it was only 6 o’clock in the afternoon.  
“It’s still early you guys. Remember what Batman said about keeping our sleeping schedule?” 

Robin screeched like a dinosaur and sat up, his orders from Batman always carried out immediately no matter how tiresome they were.  
“I’m already so bored!” He cried out. 

“And apparently cranky” added Wally, also sitting up. 

“ ‘M not cranky” muttered Robin under his breath. 

“We can play a game?” Suggested Miss Martian. 

“How about Truth or Dare?” Suggested Wally, his eyes darting towards Artemis. 

“Why bother? Everyone lies in that game anyway” said Superboy firmly. 

“I might have a little trick for that” said Zatanna slyly, “hturt eht kaeps ylno yam uoy seil on!” And with a shockwave that filled the room slowly the effect of the magic was felt. “Who’s first?” Asked Zatanna with a cocky grin. 

“I’ll ask” said Wally quickly, “Atermis, truth or dare?” 

“Dare” she replied quickly. She didn’t want anyone to ask about her family. 

“I dare you to kiss me!” Kidflash said. 

Artemis pulled a face and quickly changed her answer. She would rather they ask about her family than kiss Kidflash. 

“Who do you have a crush on?” Wally asked, raising his eyebrows anticipatingly. 

“Roy” she replied immediately. Her hands flew over her mouth and her eyes were as wide as saucers.

Robin made a noise next to Kidflash that might have been a laugh or a cough and he could guess which. 

“My turn to ask then” said Artemis before anyone could say anything else to her, and quickly, “Miss Martian, Truth or Dare?” 

“Truth” she replied confidently. 

“What turns you on the most?” 

“Identical twins” she uttered immediately. A dark green blush rippled across her face.

“Identical twins or clones?” Asked Robin so only Kidflash could hear. The older boy smirked. 

“Uhh, Shazam!” Said Miss Martian quickly, “truth or dare?”

“Dare” he replied quickly. 

“I dare you to...” she looked around the room, searching for inspiration for something he would never do, “I dare you to call Batman and tell him you want to start getting paid!” 

The colour rushed out of Shazam’s face, but he wasn’t a chicken. “Yeah, I will!” He said, pulling his phone from his pocket. He dialled Batman and the bat picked up after two rings. 

“Shazam?” He said in his gruff voice. 

“Uuuuhh, well, see Batman, I want... we’re playing a game and I was dared to call you and ask for a raise!” 

Artemis, Superboy and Aqualad hit their forehead with the fat part of their palm. “You’re not supposed to tell him that!” Hissed Artemis under her breath. 

“Uuuh, okay bye!” Finished Shazam, hanging up before Batman could react, “I’m sorry!” He told the team, “it’s the truth spell!” 

“Should give him another one” said Robin, but Shazam was shaking his head. 

“No thanks, I did the dare even if it didn’t go to plan. Superboy, truth or dare?” 

**

After an hour and a half, many truths had been shared and only 4 more dares had been taken. 

Artemis was sitting there in only her underwear, Kidflash was in a very lopsided handstand, Robin had kissed Aqualad and Superboy was wearing Zatanna’s bra. 

It came back to Kidflash, who had just revealed that he would totally let Tom Cruise bang him, and he asked Shazam the age old question. “Truth, or Dare?” Wally’s arms were shaking dangerously, his handstand close to giving out. 

“Truth” replied Shazam. 

“How-” he grunted as the stitch in his abs worsened, “how big is your dick?”

“18 inches” came his quick reply. His hands shot over his mouth and his face turned redder than Flash’s suit. 

The mouth of every single person around him dropped open.  
“What!?” Asked Artemis unbelievingly.  
“How?” Asked Aqualad, impressed. 

“It’s um... it’s just something Zeus... Robin, truth or dare?” 

“Truth” said Robin quickly. 

“What’s Batman’s real identity?” 

“Bruce Wayne. Shazam, truth or dare?” 

A pit sunk in Billy’s stomach. “Dare” he replied after careful consideration. 

“I dare you to take off your pants and underwear” replied Robin. 

“Truth” said Shazam quickly. He bit his tongue so he wouldn’t blurt out the answer to whatever Robin asked him. 

“Can your dick kill someone?” 

Billy tensed up at the question. The true answer was yes, but he wanted to say no. He kept his mouth shut, always thinking. He would rather do the dare than answer the question. He opened his mouth, but it was a big mistake.  
“I’ll do the dare” he said. 

There was a silence uncomfortable only to Billy, the others eyeing him off like a freak in a sideshow.  
He unzipped his fly slowly and looked anywhere but at his team. He heard their gasps as he whipped it out, and stared at the ground next to him, naked from the waist down. Though he wasn’t erect, it was still significantly larger than any of the others had seen before. 

“How did you get it so big?” Asked Wally in a low growl.

Zatanna’s spell made him reply, even though he didn’t want to. “Zeus gave it to me. It’s to make me more intimidating to my enemies, kind of like a bull... or a lion’s, you know, big balls.” If Billy was red before, he was scarlet after giving that fact.

Artemis, Connor and Kidflash were shifting uncomfortably and Miss Martian was biting her bottom lip. Robin didn’t notice that he was licking his lips and Aqualad was clenching and unclenching his fists.  
“That’s impressive” said Zatanna in a breathy voice, her eyes half lidded lustily. 

“Can we stop playing now?” Asked Billy in a small voice. 

“No” said the entire team in unison. 

“Why not?” Billy asked.

Everyone on the team said something different, but all about the same thing.  
The variations included licking it, touching it, sitting on it, holding it, sucking on it, and once it was all truthfully said the rest of the team were as red as Billy was. 

Billy looked at each of them in turn, eyes darting to every guilty face. 

“It’s your turn to ask truth or dare” said Zatanna after an awkward silence. 

“Um... I... Aqualad, truth or dare?”

“Dare” he said quickly, then added “I want you to dare me to lick it.” And his hands flew over his mouth to shut him up, the truth spilling out before he could stop it. 

“I dare you to do... 150 jumping jacks!” Said Billy quickly, a little louder than he had intended. 

Aqualad stood up and started doing them as fast as he could. “Kidflash, truth or dare?” He asked while he jumped. 

“Dare!” Said Kidflash, knowing what was coming. 

“You have to finish my dare before you ask someone else!” Interrupted Billy, still trying and failing to conceal his massive length. Why hadn’t he said 2000 jumping jacks?

When he was finished Aqualad didn’t even bother asking Kidflash again. “I dare you to give Billy a handjob.” 

Wally stood up and moved eagerly towards the younger boy. 

“WAIT!” Came Miss Martian’s voice. She had her hand up and moved between Billy and Kidflash. “We can’t just do these things without his permission. That... that’s like rape! We have to ask him.” Her cheeks flushed, but she believed it was the right thing to do. 

All heads turned towards Billy, waiting for him to say something. 

“If you aren’t okay with this, just say ‘I don’t want this,’ and we’ll stop the game” said Zatanna soothingly. 

Billy’s eyes darted from person to person and he bit his bottom lip, embarrassed. “I... I want this.”  
He looked away from his team and felt the stiffness start between his legs from the thought of being touched. The team all smiled and looked at each other and Miss Martian returned to her place, content with Billy’s answer.

Kidflash took the almost flaccid tip and started moving his hand up and down, pulling the foreskin back again and again. Billy made small whining noises, trying his best to not become fully erect. 

“Artemis, truth or dare?” Kidflash asked, never looking away from what his hand was doing. 

“Dare” she said automatically.

“I dare you to lick Billy’s dick.”

Artemis moved forward and knelt next to Kidflash. 

‘No, no!’ Thought Billy. He had a tiny little crush on Artemis, and if she came over and started touching him he would definitely get a boner.  
She put a hand on the length below Kidflash’s and moved in to start licking the shaft. When her tongue made contact, it stiffened immediately.  
Billy grunted and moved backwards involuntarily. 

“You don’t want it anymore?” Asked Artemis in a kindly voice. 

“I do” said Billy quickly, his eyes closed. 

She put her mouth on the shaft and continued licking, tracing spit all around it from the base up to the tip. 

“Robin, truth or dare?” 

“Dare” said Robin in an almost unsure voice that sounded older than he actually was. 

“I dare you to put Billy’s dick down your throat” replied Artemis in a serious voice. 

“It won’t... it won’t fit” said Robin in that same aged voice, “Get Superboy to do that, I won’t be able to.”

“You have to try, it’s your dare!” Said Wally, one hand moving slowly up and down the shaft, his other hand rearranging himself in his pants. 

Robin sighed and dropped to the floor in front of Billy. Billy had his head back, staring at the roof. Robin opened his mouth unsurely and stuck his tongue out, carefully placing himself over the huge erection. He got his mouth as wide as he could and latched onto the tip like a leech, but as he had predicted, it stuffed his mouth so tightly that air couldn’t even get around the tight seal Billy’s dick had made. 

Billy thrust forward with a moan, forcing his length further into Robin’s mouth, but it was too much for the slightly older boy. Robin fell backwards, coughing and forcing the air back into his lungs. 

“Robin! I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry! Maybe we should stop.” 

“No! I want to try again” said Robin, already busying himself with the tip of Billy’s penis. He went slower, taking in a small section at a time so it went to the side of his mouth instead of down his throat. 

Billy moaned, resisting the urge to look at the three people pleasuring him. 

Robin removed himself for a moment, long enough to say “Zatanna, I dare you to grind on it with no pants on” before going back to sucking on Billy’s tip. 

Zatanna hopped to her feet and stripped down the skimpy shorts she usually wore, not bothering to remove the fishnet stockings. She positioned herself facing Billy and straddled him with her arms around his neck. She started rubbing herself at the base of the shaft, her rhythm starting off slow and getting quicker, enjoying the sensation of Billy’s pubes against her opening.  
Always writhing, she turned towards Aqualad and said “I dare you to sit back to back with me and jerk off with yours and Billy’s dick in the same hand.”

Aqualad was unzipping himself as he walked, and when he was half naked he did exactly as he was asked. He sat behind Zatanna and put his length parallel to Billy’s and used both hands to encircle both members- there was no way one hand would get around Billy’s girth. 

“This is so embarrassing” moaned Billy in a simpering tone, but he never told them to stop.  
Kidflash and Artemis were using both their hands and their tongues to get Billy off, and Robin had found a technique he found easy to use, finally engulfing more of the length than he had managed before, even with Billy’s small thrusts. 

“Superboy, I dare you to take Billy into your ass.” 

There was a brief moment where Kidflash glanced in Superboy’s direction, his tongue still licking the shaft a small distance from Robin’s head.  
Robin removed himself with a small popping noise, a line of spit connecting him and Billy’s tip. 

Everyone stepped back, except for Zatanna and Aqualad, who saw no interference with their own dares. 

Superboy had pulled his pants down enough to expose his surprisingly hairless ass and backed up to Billy’s length.  
“You’ll need a lot of lube, this is dangerous!” Groaned Billy, but his meek protests still implied that he wanted it. 

“He’ll be fine” confirmed Miss Martian with a tiny smile, “he lets me fuck him in the ass all the time.”

Superboy gave a tiny nod as he positioned himself over Billy. He seemed incapable of embarrassment at the time. Overall, it seemed that Billy was the only one to still have a red face and an unsureness about him. 

Superboy moaned from deep in his throat, his head thrown back in pain. He grit his teeth and bobbed up and down, slowly allowing more of the length to plunge into him.  
Billy grit his teeth as a tiny murmur escaped from him. “You feel... you feel... mm” he was thrusting with very slight movements, his hands barely holding him up. He wanted to grab onto Superboy, to force his cock all the way up into him, but he was too large and Superboy was too far away. He was already shocked by how much of his size the older boy had managed to take in. 

The others were fiddling with their own bodies, no space for them to touch and feel while Superboy, Zatanna and Aqualad were occupying that desired space between Billy Batson’s legs.

“Miss... ugh... Miss Martian” came Superboy’s harsh voice between moans, “I... I dare to to... mmm...”  
He had discovered a rhythm for bouncing on Billy’s cock that he could do all day and all night for the rest of his life, “I dare you to... to take all of him inside you.”

“WHAT!?” Cried Billy with dismay as Superboy continued to ride him, “but it’s not possible, I’d kill her!”

Miss Martian put a hand over her mouth and giggled. “Shape shifter, remember?”

Superboy jumped off Billy with enormous difficulty and some protest. He whimpered at the empty feeling between his ass cheeks, rubbing his groin along with the others.  
Similarly, Aqualad and Zatanna moved next to him and watched as Miss Martian straddled Billy, who’s expression was of genuine concern.  
“I can’t come in you, It would split you in half!”

“Finish in Superboy then. He can take it.” Miss Martian lowered herself down onto the enormous rod, fast at first, the slowly with a loud moan. She rode down the length, crying out in pleasure despite the wonderful pain.  
Billy threw his head back, yelping in his own pleasure and thrusting his hand into his mouth to stop him from screaming. 

It was nothing like Billy ever thought he would experience. No normal girl would be able take him ALL the way inside her, and even with Miss Martian’s shape shifting ability and her method of tightening her inner walls to squeeze Billy’s member, his sudden thrusting caught her by surprise and forced her to Yelp out in pain.  
She adapted and Billy’s thrusts became eager and more dangerous. 

Miss Martian dropped onto her back and writhed around, enjoying the ride Billy was taking her on, the first person to ever give her that wonderful, genuine pain inside her that she had always desired but never received as her body had only ever reacted to the smaller sizes she had tried.  
A dampness seeped around Billy’s cock as Miss Martian orgasmed, but allowed Billy to continue his movements. 

“I’m gonna... nobody look! Everyone look away!” 

As if rehearsed, Miss Martian slipped off Billy and Superboy was back on him in seconds, though not able to take in nearly as much as Miss Martian. Billy’s orgasm made his entire shaft spasm, and even though Superboy took it all, there was an audible sound of cum hitting the inside of his ass. Superboy cried out in pain, and if anyone else had heard it they may have thought someone was getting murdered. No one had looked away for a second. 

Robin tentatively walked over as Superboy removed himself with a lot of difficulty. Despite his superior strength, the orgasm seemed to have ruptured something inside him to some degree anyway.  
Robin licked Billy’s tip, sampling the cum that was on there, licked it with a sultry look and swallowed it.  
Kidflash moved next to him, put one hand behind Billy’s head, and mashed their mouths together- sampling the taste inside the younger’s mouth with his tongue. Billy yelped out in surprise but didn’t object to the foreign tongue invading his own.  
Kidflash removed himself, watching Billy’s wide expression with those green half lidded eyes, his hand covered in his own mess.  
After Kidflash it was Aqualad, who started at Billy’s mouth before moving down his body and kissing Billy’s enormous tip. He jerked himself off in his own hand as he kissed Billy’s foreskin lovingly, if a little greedily. He came in his own hand and backed away, watching Billy through hooded eyes.  
Finally, Superboy stepped forward. He mashed his mouth against Billy’s lovingly, and when he pulled away, his own erection still standing loud and proud. “Thankyou” he said in a low voice. 

Billy rubbed the back of his neck. “It was uh... it was nothing... bro.”

Superboy gave him a smirk, a beautiful one that none of the other team members had ever seen on him before. 

“Umm” said Billy, crossing his legs in another failed attempt to hide his dick, “Maybe I should put some pants back on.” He stood up to find them to a general murmur of disagreement. 

“I didn’t even get to sit on it!” Cried Artemis indignantly.  
“As if you could even take it. That’s a man’s place sweety” said Wally petulantly.  
Artemis stuck her tongue out. 

“Will there be a next time?” Asked Robin hopefully. 

Billy thought it over, his considering expression serious and a little off putting, until he said “only if you guys promise not to look at it or embarrass me anymore!” 

Robin blinked like a deer in the headlights. “Zatanna, can you please take that truth spell off us now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Another commission :)  
> Thankyou, THANKYOU for your patience. You asked me for this back in January, but depression hit even harder and now I’m on meds :D
> 
> Enough about me though, this fic was created from the following prompt:
> 
> After a mission everyone in the Team somehow gotten into a modified game of Truth or Dare that had everyone answer the Truth questions truly thanks to a Spell of Zatanna. But only one person doing the dare. Billy just didn't exept to end naked. And that everyone couldn't take their eyes, finger and or mouths away from his cock.


End file.
